Fresh Stuff - Inuvember 2019
by Alannada
Summary: Where dog ears twitch and miko senses tingle, where cursed hands stray from the rightful path and other hands put them back where they belong.
1. Prompts

**Fresh Stuff - Inuvember 2019**

* * *

Summary: Where dog ears twitch and miko senses tingle, where cursed hands stray from the rightful path and other hands put them back where they belong.

* * *

**A/N and Prompt List**

* * *

So the month of Inuvember is upon us agai. And - thanks to the amazing crew behind the event - we have yet again a chance to pay tribute to the anime we all like so much.

As usual, I won't do prompts for all the days, but I will try to post as often as I can.  
Expect humor and fluff, as it's my usual route for the genre. I will stick to under 1000-words long entries,for the easier writing and reading.  
For the Selfies days I'm going to post a list of my stories with my opinions and coments about them.  
For the not specified ship days you can send suggestions

Prompt List  
1\. Inu and Co  
2\. Inu and Co  
3\. Inu and Co  
4\. Inu family  
5\. Hanyou  
6\. Children  
7\. Miko  
8\. Wolf youkai tribe  
9\. Naraku and Co  
10\. Free Day

11\. InuKag  
12\. MirSan  
13\. Sess ships  
14\. Kik ships  
15\. Kuoga ships  
16\. Any ship day  
17\. Free day

18\. New experience  
19\. LBGTQ+  
20\. Friendship  
21\. Memories  
22\. Day after tomorrow

23\. Any AU day  
24\. Myth/Legend AU  
25\. Horror/Zombie AU  
26\. Soulmate AU  
27\. Disney AU  
28\. Modern AU  
29-30. Selfies


	2. 1 Inu and Co

**1\. Inu and Co**

* * *

When Kagome had offered to help Inuyasha train she never imagined herself in such a position. She imagined herself giving him water or maybe engaging him in a mock fight - she was no fencer, but she could, like, help him go through his katas? It'd be more realistic for him if his sword encountered resistance of another blade, right? Her teenage imagination tempted her with a vague image of them exercising in another manner.

Surely she imagined herself doing something. Not being like this.

Her body flush against the hanyou, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands holding tightly to his shoulder. Gasping and squealing as she held for her dear life to the man she secretly loved.

The hanyou was panting underneath her as he moved with purpose and grace, easily controlling his strength as he was caught in the repetitive motion of his whole body. How many times...? Ah, she lost track long ago, just waiting for him to finally tire himself and stop moving.

"Stay still, wench," he panted and she bit her bottom lip. Stay still -easier said than done. She knew it was hard for him to keep balanced, holding up their weight like this.

Well, to be perfectly honest, it was nice that she could spend some time with him and not bicker for a change. It was also important to him, she guessed, since he never barked at her in annoyance and didn't tell her to go do other stuff instead.

It took her a moment to realize that the hanyou went still. She blinked and was about to ask him if he was done, but then she saw him throwing the sheathed Tessaiga to the ground nearby.

"Okay, push ups," he declared and simply fell to the ground, easily bracing himself on the dirt with his hands before he hit the solid surface. Kagome squealed when she saw the dirt rush towards them, then she gasped when the gravity pushed her against her friend. "Hold on tight, Kagome, we're going back to sit ups when I do a hundred of these," the boy said as he started to lift his - and hers - weight off of the ground and back towards it.

Kagome rested her forehead against his shoulder blade. What was she thinking, agreeing to help him train? 


	3. 2 Inu and Co

**2\. Inu and Co**

* * *

Sango glanced to where Miroku was sitting with Shippou. They were enjoying a free afternoon in Kaede's village, one of rare sunny autumn days.

The monk was actually spending his time productively for a change, teaching Shippou to write and read. The exterminator smiled and went to her own task of putting herb leaves on a string to dry later.

Inuyasha and Kagome were off somewhere, Kirara dozing off in a patch of sunlight nearby. The whole world seemed to simply enjoy the peace and quiet.

She glanced back to Miroku. He was so smart and kind - perverted too, but for now she decided to focus on his virtues. He was teaching Shippou a valuable skill.

Then she frowned. He seemed to be too eager in his teaching pursuit, showing the boy kanji he wanted him to copy fro a scroll he was holding. The kitsune was twisting his face in concentration, copying the strokes with a pencil on a sheet of paper - both provided by Kagome.

Sango decided to check up on them, so she stood up from her spot and casually walked away from their place near the wall of Kaede's hut. She quickly encircled the little building and emerged from behind the boys. From where she stuck out her head from behind a corner, she could easily read over Shippou's shoulder.

'...Naked woman... ...Naked woman... ...Naked woman..." she read the first row of gradually better written kanji.

The exterminator growled and flexed her fingers. It seemed that the teacher needed to be put in his place and the future lessons supervised. 


	4. 3 Inu & Co

**3\. Inu and Co**

* * *

Inuyasha let out a loud, pleased sigh as he sat in the hot spring.

There was nothing better than a soak after a workout. He always did this after training.

Well, today he was tempted to switch his routine to the cool river waters, bu decided not to.

Today his training had went different - this time Kagome had joined him for the exercise. He had been surprised when she had offered to help him train, but he had allowed it. Lately they had so little time to spend together alone and just enjoy the presence of the other. He wouldn't admit to it, but he really liked the quiet moments of star or cloud watching with his miko.

He leaned back against the bank of the spring, his eyes closed.

It had been fun. He wouldn't lie to himself, he also did a bit of showing off, wanting to impress the girl. Her added weight was nothing to him - she weighted just about the same as Sango or any other human woman. Besides, he carried her around, running and jumping over stuff for almost whole days, why an hour or so of exercising would make him even breath harder?

Well, there was another reason that often made his breath not as silent and slow, but it had nothing to do with weight lifting. It had all to do with him being a healthy young man and her being a healthy young woman.

The hanyou shook his head - until their quest wasn't over he shouldn't think of such things. Only an idiot would court a girl in time like this. Besides, what if she decided to go back to her time and never com to him again?

He growled and decided to focus on good the warmth of her breath against the side of his neck, the tight grip of her hands and legs wrapped around him... The scent of a girl he was so fond of...

Damn, he should've taken the cold bath...

He heard twigs snapping and lifted his head up to see Miroku and Shippou approaching the spring. They looked... maimed.

"Keh, did something to piss off Sango?" Inuyasha barked, glad to have some distraction.

"We were just having a calligraphy lesson," Shippou pouted. "I don't even know what the kanji that pissed her off meant, and she didn't believe me when I told her that."

They both started to undress, obviously planning to join Inuyasha.

"Knowing Miroku it was something perverted," Inuyasha commented. His suspicions were proved true, when Miroku nodded sheepishly. "You had it coming, not asking the monk beforehand."

"I guess," Shippou sighed and sat in the shallow water, Miroku was the last one to join the hanyou in the steamy relaxation of the hot sprig.

"Well, what about you?" Miroku asked. "Already done training? I hope you had a wonderful time, practicing your sword with Lady Kagome. I also hope that the poor girl managed to handle the famed stamina of yours?"

"I choose not to think of it as something perverted, even if I think you meant it this way," Inuyasha stated. "I don't have to resort to childish pummeling your stupid face in the ground right now."

"So, does it mean she enjoyed polishing your sword, my friend? Aaargh!"


	5. 5 Hanyou

**5\. Hanyou**

* * *

"Mother? What's a half-breed?"

"Who called you that?!"

"Be quiet, Inuyasha. Well, sweetheart. Being a half-breed, a hanyou... It's like eating a cookie and staying in warm bed at the same time, cuddling with friends."

"Oh, okay... But does it mean there are cookie crumbs in the bed?""

"Nope. Your dad will teach you how to keep all the delicious cookie crumbs under control and you can snuggle under the blankets without worrying that you harm those close to you."

"Oh... "

"Now, run along, we're going to have dinner soon, but there's still some time for you to play."

"Oi, Kagome, I think your metaphor went too deep for the kid."

"He will figure it out. After all you did, so it can't be that hard."

"Keh! ."

"Is it a pout? Oh, don't pout, koinu!"

"Ew, don't kiss! That's gross!"

"Is there something else you want to ask, dear?"

"Yeah. Like - we are both under the blanket, my friend and I, right? And I have a cookie? Won't the friend be upset I don't share...?"

"Listen, kid. The cookie was baked by your mom, so it's hard as hell. You can't share it, because only a hanyou can gnaw on the thing. You're keeping your friend safe by eating it."

"Hey! My cookies aren't that bad! Shippou loves them!"

"Yes, because he can throw them at people he dislikes! Ha, you can't argue with that! Hm, is it a pout I see on your face, miko? Yes, it is! Feh, I won! Hey, don't throw those at me! They're Shippou's projectiles!"

"Inuyasha, stop dodging the damn cookies!"

"Adults are so weird... " 


	6. 4 Inu Family

A/N: Long story short - today I realized I kinda messed up the prompt queue. Well, no damage done.

* * *

**4\. Inu Family**

* * *

In Kagome's opinion children were like puppies.

It was nothing - well, maybe rather it had little - to do with the fact that her own child was technically part canine youkai.

Now she was sitting under a tree, a half-full basket of herbs in need of sorting beside her. She was watching her family play in the warm sun of the autumn.

Inuyasha was chasing Shippou and Hina around in the grass that was tall enough to provide some padding in case of her daughter tripping. Walking and running were still new skills to her, but she enjoyed them greatly. Shippou was running around too, laughing at the squealing baby. Even Inuyasha chuckled from time to time as he pretended to fail to grab his pups.

Kagome smiled, imagining Inuyasha and Hina having tails just like Shippou's - they'd be wagging for sure as they ran in circles. She giggled.

"Seeing something amusing?" suddenly a cold voice asked from behind her.

Back in the day this voice had scared her and had promised only misery and pain to her beloved. Now she smiled as she glanced back to where another white-haired man was standing, next to a dragon with two heads.

"Hello, big brother," she said. "Came to visit Rin?"

"Yes, this one came to see his ward," he glared at her for calling him this name, but it didn't make her smile fade one bit. "So, what was so amusing?"

"I imagined them with tails," she pointed to her loved ones. Lord Sesshomaru looked towards them and wrinkled his nose.

"They would be wagging," he commented and frowned when the miko started to laugh. 


	7. 7 Miko

**7\. Miko**

* * *

Duties of a miko were to the deity and to the people of her community. Duties of a miko were to care for, to groom and oversee growth, to help on the journey of the soul through the entire life. Duties of a miko were to keep the shrine in the best condition, help others pray and perform ceremonies. Her duties were to fight evil and spread good will.

Her duty was to mediate, to be the bridge between the mundane and the sacred, the humans and the supernatural. That work had to be done, it was often a heavy burden on shoulders of all that agreed to walk this path.

There were priestesses like her sister - aloof, pure and beautiful, skilled and strong. There were priestesses like Kagome, kind, accepting and nurturing.

And there was she.

Inuyasha liked to tease her about her old age and it was true - not many miko were as old as herself. Most would become wives and mothers long before their beauty wilted. Yet she never regretted staying a maiden.

n a way now all the village children were hers to protect and teach.

And the tiny group of misfits was her family, one that was bound not by blood, but by the similarity of the spirit.

Oh, they were as annoying as endearing they were. Especially the misbehaving boys, all three of them. Still, somehow, seeing them always made her smile, mediating between the unruly youths was always an interesting challenge and goading them into doing exactly what she wanted was always amusing.

She was an old miko, one that saw many hardships and joys during her life. Yet with her rag-tag family she didn't feel quite as old and the burden of being a priestess wasn't as heavy as it had been in the past years.


	8. 8 Ookami

**8\. Ookami**

* * *

Most youkai races were loners. Living alone and taking mates when they wanted to have young, but rarely staying around for longer than it was necessary to raise the young. Of course, there were races that would form life-long bonds with their mates or long lasting close friendships, but in general youkai weren't that keen on having others around.

There were races that would come and go, like kitsune, who spent a lot of time in their inns, but would often leave for lone training and travel.  
But there were also breeds that liked living in packs like ookami.

They saw their numbers as their strength, saw that with loyal companions one could survive easier and defend their domain. The bonds of the back ran deep, tying them all together in a way that not many other youkai understood or could duplicate

They would protect each other, train together, share all things bad and good. Nothing could beat sleeping in a big pile of wolves after a long hunt and a feast.

It was just natural for ookami to follow the ways of their mortal counterparts, that so often were part of their packs.

Sadly, there were bad things to living in a pack, too.

Kouga, laying on the very bottom of the pile of warm, snoozing ookami, pondered how to get out of his prized, most warm and secure spot, and fast.

He, the leader of youkai that followed the ways of nature, felt an urgent call of nature.


	9. 9 Naraku and Co

**9\. Naraku and Co**

* * *

Naraku glared at the man in front of him, it was a handsome specimen, one that many women - and men - would love to invite to their futon. Wavy long hair, as dark as his soul, seductive red eyes, sensual mouth... And it came with a body that had subtly defined muscles and graceful proportions.

It was a man that surely could win over the ice priestess one of those days.

Naraku grinned at his reflection in the mirror.

Then he reached for his brush, intending to groom a bit his hair. It might look untamed, but it actually took a while to make his hair look the way he wanted it to. Just as he grabbed the brush a scowl appeared on his face.

There was a bunch of pale hair on it.

"Kanna," he hissed and removed the hair of his insolent incarnation. A few moments later he growled out Kagura's name upon seeing that his brand new powder was now half gone.

He went to his chamber, thinking how terrible his incarnations were. his male ones were ugly and never lasted for long, besides they had no taste. Meanwhile his female ones were pretty and lived for longer, but had this terrible habit of helping themselves to his make up and care products.

But no more. He was going to make a male who would understand his taste and be almost as handsome as he was. He was going to make a superior incarnation.

A few days passed. Kagura and Kanna, as usual, woke up much earlier than Naraku and did as she always did - went to the bathroom to prepare for the new hard day of evil henchmen duties.

But as they entered the tiny room she saw someone standing in front of Naraku's mirror, tying up his hair in a messy 'I'm not trying to look fabulous' ponytail. He looked back at them, revealing Naraku's algae and diamond face mask smeared on his face.

"Hello. I'm Byakyoa and since today I'm your new youngest brother," he said with a charming grin. "Care to join me?"

"You bet," Kagura grinned a wicked youkai smirk while Kanna merely nodded and went to grab Naraku's limited edition Princess Abi tonic. 


	10. 11 InuKag

**11\. InuKag**

* * *

She always thought Inuyasha was a man full of surprises.

And no, Kagome didn't mean the obvious things like him being part dog youkai or actually a kind man under the thick armor of rude dude. He was, in a way, just like an Akita Inu - stubborn, loyal to only one person, fierce, but also affectionate in his own way. He needed and followed a firm set of rules and his own sense of honor, but if she was patient enough she could influence him with logic and puppy eyes. Well, if those didn't work, she always had the kotodama no nenju.

There were other things, things she found out during their time together. He was a skilled calligrapher, even if his use of kanji was limited, he was better with other scripts. The warrior's hand was calloused, but steady, his control borderline perfect, no matter if he held a sword or a brush. She had a couple of notes from him to prove her finding, her family was most impressed with the skill of the hanyou, even if the notes were often just a few words long. Like: 'Don't bring the brat the nut cream anymore, he ate the whole jar and puked on Kaede's floor' or 'Hafta visit Totosai, you can stay three days longer if you want to.'

He could play biwa and a bamboo flute, his fingers nimble and fast as they brought the instruments to life in his hands. Kagome found out about this secret when she accidentally found the bored boy playing in the storage shed of the shrine while her grandfather was gone to perform his priestly duties, giving Inuyasha a short break from moving around boxes with 'precious family heirlooms' and 'real youkai scales, paws and horns'. It took some goading, but when he was in the right mood he was playing for her and their friends, sometimes attracting the villagers.

But the most stunning discovery was the one when she found Inuyasha brushing his hair. It always looked like a wind-blown mane, but never was too tangled or had bits of tree bark or branches in it. It was always so pristine silver and smooth to the touch. Now, she knew why, their crude hanyou was brushing it out regularly, making sure no one could witness him grooming himself late at night. Kagome suspected he took great pride in his long flowing hair, so it made sense that he didn't want for it to get too much out of hand. When she discovered his secret she didn't laugh at the mortified boy and she never revealed this secret. But since that day she often was the one to brush his hair and the fine fur on his ears. And as she did, she wondered what more secrets she could uncover.

She hoped she could find out more and more o those hidden secrets, see all sides of Inuyasha, that she could dedicate her whole life to learn about her hanyou protector.

.

He always thought Kagome was a woman full of surprises.

And he didn't mean the obvious things, like her being more schooled than many females of his time. Or her ability to accept a worthless half-breed like him without batting an eye, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

She was stubborn like an ox and just as graceful. He suspected one of the reasons she wore such a short outfit was so she wouldn't stumble. Once, when he came to her home to get her, he saw her in a festival yukata, a lovely light green garment with peacocks on it. She looked like a dream, but the first thing that she did as she approached him was to stumble. She was lucky he was there to grab her by her shoulders before she fell to the ground. He stayed around for the whole festival,, proclaiming that she needed him around to make sure she wouldn't fall on her nose. He even got to hold her hand while waling up and down the stairs.

She was nothing like the mellow village girls and daughters of wealthy merchants or nobles. She was a spitfire, not afraid to speak her mind. Even Sango, a warrior in her own right, was less outspoken than Kagome. What normal girl would engage in a growling and insulting march with an inu hanyou? And since she was more educated than him, she was often the one who won their verbal battles, not always by using the damn beads. She wasn't afraid to challenge him and he was grateful for this trust and strong will of hers, for the fact that she treated him as her equal. Once, during such a match, she actually told him she was going to kick his butt and shave his ears if he'd call himself a worthless half-breed. He never dared to test he resolve.

Somehow, despite all the death and suffering she witnessed, despite the heavy burden of her double life, despite all the odds, she somehow never forgot how to smile, how to look at the tiniest things in wonder. As annoying as it was to stop the journey only because she spotted a lovely field of flowers, it was also heartwarming. Kagome never lost her appreciation for life and beauty, despite countless struggles and battles. She was unafraid to get herself dirty (still, she'd get annoyed if he got her dirty) and bravely battled alongside him. She lacked the composure and serenity of a real miko, but somehow she always managed to soothe the frightened humans they'd save, her honest smile a better assurance of their safety than any words could be. She could even soothe the hanyou, that lived for two centuries, who during that time knew no softness, who forgot how to look at the world with awe and wonder. She showed him the stars and taught him to see them for the beautiful spectacle they were, not just the source of light and direction during the night.

She wore her secrets barely hidden, unlike him, yet finding them was like spotting a new star twinkling overhead, a part of a bigger picture that he hoped he'd learn for the rest of his life, learning more and more about the future-born miko. 


	11. 12 MirSan

A/N: I'm going to go to Lord Yau's for this weekend, so forgive me if my posting schedule gets whacked. I'll try to keep up, but might drop some prompts.

* * *

**12\. MirSan**

* * *

"I love her so much! And she treats me like a little brother!"

"She treats Shippou that way too. I guess she misses her real one a lot."

"Yeah, I know... But you know I didn't mean it that way. Not the 'come to bathe with me, cute little brother' or 'I'll battle the world for you little brother'. She... she doesn't even consider me a prospect..."

"Can't you blame her? You're terrible at personal space and treat her like a girl from a tea house. Hell, if I were a girl I'd put your balls on a string and hang from a temple roof."

"Don't even say that! I... I'm not good at... long-lasting relationships. Until I met you guys I thought I'd die pretty soon and... and..."

"Shut up, idiot! No one said relationships are easy. Easy shit is usually not worth shit!"

"You know, dear friend... The wording is terrible, but you might have a point here."

"Of fucking course I do! Just look at me and Kagome! It's a daily walk through hell not to put my foot in my yap and get sat! And the whole empathy thing isn't exactly a youkai thing, but I try to understand her! and you know why? Because I want that wench to regret her promise to stay with me. I even don't kill that mangy wolf, because she thinks of his sorry ass as a friend!"

"Oh."

"So, if you want her to see you as a mature man she can lean on then start trying harder, because till now you're doing a half-asses job at it!"

"Thank you, friend. I appreciate the advice."

.

"I must confess I never thought Inuyasha could be so... thoughtful."

"He has his good moments."

"And he even tried to give advice to the moron monk."

"It's only natural to want to help your friends. So, Sango... Will you give Miroku a chance and be more patient with him? He seems to be really..."

"I'd like to, but... What if he just goes back to his usual idiocy after a few days?"

"Can't you trust him a little? And be a bit more patient with him? And open? Being open, talking about what you feel and want, it's always good. You won't misunderstand each other so easily. Trust me, since I started talking with Inuyasha about this kind of stuff, even if it often is like pulling teeth, our relationship is actually going somewhere."

"I... I'll think about it."

.

"Did you eavesdrop?"

"Duh, of course we did."

"Good. Here, I found this weed on my way back from the patrol."

"Inuyasha, I believe it's spelled 'herb', not 'weeds'."

"Keh, whatever. Take it or it goes in the fire."

"Oh, I'm taking it, it's good to stop bleeding. Come here, koinu, let me kiss you as a reward..."

"What? No ramen?"

"You prefer ramen over a kiss?"

"... Couldn't I get both...? I can bring more weeds..."


	12. 13-14 Sesshomaru and Kikyou ships

A/N: I don't usually ship them, but I guess it'd be fun to try.  
It probably is ugly, but what did you expect? I suck at both of them, so them together is like a suck squared

* * *

** 13-14. Sesshomaru and Kikyou ships**

* * *

They met a couple of times during the time when they both were after Naraku. It was actually what made them look at each other without usual disdain.

And, as they stumbled across each other more and more often, they started to realize things. He saw how strong, how stubborn she was - a true iron maiden who could rule and make hard decisions in a blink of an eye, following only the logic.

She saw in him a man who wouldn't be easily swayed, who was proud and strong, following his sense of honor and not fearing anything. It was hard to not compare him to his younger brother at first - after all they were similar in many ways.

But he was mature, decisive and wise while his little brother was hardly out of his teenage awkwardness. It could be cute, yes, but it wasn't what she wanted.

He compared her to the other human females - the princess Izayoi who was much softer, the odd miko that traveled with his little brother, the exterminator, even Rin. All of them lacked this air of authority, of calm power ready to be unleashed, but always controlled.

As the days passed they started to actively look for the other, at first fooling themselves that they merely wanted to exchange information about Naraku But soon they found themselves sitting on a field or a forest glade, looking in the distance and talking about other things - things of peace, not war. He told her about his desire to conquer the land, she praised him for wishing to unite the quarreling fractions under one banner, so there would be no more fighting and suffering.

She confessed to him her tragic story, the unwanted destiny that had robbed her of all things she ever wanted. She told him how she had tried to escape it by marrying Inuyasha. He didn't judge her for this weakness, after all in this life she was no longer bound by the weakness of her former life.

He waited for her when, after defeating Naraku, she went to say goodbye to his little brother and entrust the boy to her reincarnation, who was more suited to form a long-lasting true relationship with the hot-head.

He saw relief in the faces of his little brother and his intended mate when he stepped forward and took Kikyou's hand. There was no longer the sense of guilt weighting down on his silly hanyou brother that had been so obsessed with his desire to protect Kikyou.

Truly, a foolish notion, his iron priestess had no use for a man to protect her. She required one with whom she could build a new world, where youkai and humans wouldn't have to fight anymore, where they could thrive and look towards tomorrow with no regrets. 


	13. 18 New Experience

A/N: I'm back! It was a fun weekend!  
I will try to go back and fill in the prompts I didn't do yet, but no promises.  
This one isn't that great, but I hope you'll still like it.

* * *

**18.. New Experience**

* * *

The gang was enjoying themselves this evening. They'd saved a village from a youkai raid and the thankful villagers had insisted on them staying for a feast. Since they hadn't been wary of the group youkai, the gang decided to stay and have fun. The village square was full of happy people enjoying food and music, dancing and talking, often coming up to the gang members to thank them. Shippou was playing with kids and showing his tricks to them.

Kagome walked down a path that led from the village to the shore of a lake near it. She was looking for a certain hanyou and one of the villagers had told her that the boy was on the shore.

As the miko walked she was smiling, thinking how wonderful it was to have a break from all the strain and just enjoy the gratitude of the villagers. They'd earned it, all of them battling the group of youkai with all their strength.

She spotted the hanyou sitting with his back against a rock and started to walk towards him. There was a field of rocks in various sized and shapes spread on the hillside that led towards the water and the hanyou. She wasn't trying to sneak up on him, but somehow he didn't notice her just yet. His cute ears and attention were on something else.

Kagome stopped when in the light of the full moon she saw a small figure nestled in her usual spot in Inuyasha's lap, his hand moving to stroke their back. When the wind quieted a bit and no longer rustled in the leaves of the near trees, she could hear the hanyou's voice. Her jaw almost hit the ground.

Inuyasha was singing.

His voice was quiet and as gentle as it could get as he sang, stroking the hair and back of the person in his lap with his calloused hand. Kagome stepped a bit closer, so she could hear the words - it was the first time she witnessed her hanyou sing, and so sweetly, too! She couldn't stop smiling, happy that she could see this new side of Inuyasha.

"...Though the world is cruel there's a light that still shines in the darkest days of our lives. When all hope seems lost and you can't find your way  
think of me as you look to the sky..." the hanyou sang softly, not paying any attention to his surroundings. Kagome bit her lip, realizing that it was probably a special song, it was such a sweet lullaby. She was pretty sure it was his mother's lullaby and that he had bittersweet memories tied to it.

Curiosity flooded her hear just after the warmth and affection for the boy. Who was in his lap, listening to the song? He'd never sang for her like this, even if he'd cry for her. Could she make him sing more often, with others around?

She moved a bit closer, trying not to draw his attention. The rocks were good to hide behind and spy on Inuyasha, but it was hard to stay quiet when she hit her toe on one of the boulders. When she finally reached a good place to crouch down and peer from a rock at the hanyou, he finished his song.

"Master youkai?" asked a small voice of a child. Kagome carefully looked from behind her rock and saw a dark head of hair lift from where it had been resting against Inuyasha's chest.

"You feel better now, squirt?" he asked in a gruff voice Kagome knew well. The girl he held nodded. "Want me to bring you to the village now? It's not safe to be out of the village at night, especially when you have eyes worse than other brats. You shouldn't come here after sunset alone."

"I know," the child said. Kagome frowned, remembering a girl that they had saved from being killed this afternoon. The girl had been running away with other villagers when the battle had started, but she'd ran into an abandoned cart and only Inuyasha's speed and agility had saved her. "Thank you for coming here and singing for me, master youkai. You're wonderful."

"Feh," Inuyasha managed to say before he was stunned into speechlessness by the girl actually hugging him tightly. He lifted his hands from the kid's back, as if scared he'd hurt her somehow while she nuzzled his chest. The wide eyes and slightly open mouth, along with perked ears completed the most adorable look of a shocked hanyou.

Kagome smiled fondly. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who experienced something new and unexpected tonight. 


	14. 19 LBGTQ

**19\. LBGTQ+**

* * *

"Can't you just sit still for a moment? I need like five minutes."

"Sorry, big bro! But I'm so excited we're back alive!"

"Alive is a big of a stretch, you know."

"Whatever! We can do all theses things we didn't get to do before."

"Mhm. It will be glorious. We'll get out revenge and be back in the business I can't wait to get my hands on some buzz."

"Yeaah! Are you done yet? Can I do you now?"

"Now? Maybe we should wait with doing anyone until we get a base..."

"I meant your hair, it's all messed up like mine!"

"Ah... Right, sure."

"But yeah, when we find a base we can definitely do each other."

"You're a hopeless hentai!"

"Don't laugh and point fingers at me, it was your idea!"

"Alright, alright, we will see about that later. Now just get to my braid, I bet others are going to soon finish scouting." 


	15. 20 Friendship

A/N: I'm sorry so many entries are dialogue only, but I figured out I could use some practice with this type of writing, especially for this theme week. And since the entries are short I'm posting 3 of them at once, so I can have more time to not get to writing AU week prompts.

* * *

**20\. Friendship**

* * *

"Um, Big Dog Brother?"

"Hm?"

"So... The last month Kagome graduated and went though the well to be with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you got married soon after, and she's now your mate and sorta like a hanyou..."

"It's a bit more complicated, but yeah, something like that."

"How come you two can stay an item for so long and don't drive each other mad?"

"Eh? What do you mean, kid?"

"You know, all my friends just fall in love and go out for a couple of months or years, then often change girlfriends... Or adults - they marry and divorce and stuff... Is there a trick to a relationship for it to last for so long?"

"You broke up with that girl, huh?"

"Um... It kinda fizzled out the last few weeks and we decided to just drop it since it's not working for us."

"Keh."

"So, tell me, is there a secret trick to it? You're bound to know!"

"Okay, I'll tell you. To build a long relationship with a girl you need to heed one rule above all those other ones you probably already know."

"Yes... And this rule is?"

"Be a friend before being a lover."


	16. 21 Memories

**21\. Memories**

* * *

My love. I never had a chance to call it by this name. I called you other names - woman, enemy, insignificant pawn. Now I can't give you a new name - I can't see your eyes lit up as I bestow it upon you with a caress of a kiss upon your cheek.

I know it is a taint on me, the memories I hold, but like a stubborn child I cling to them, to this weakness of my soul, treasuring it above the memories of won battles, fallen foes and forged alliances. Oddly enough, when I need to think about something to lift me up, I think about you, our secret meetings, or talks, our kisses.

I also remember the dark times, the battles we both were in, your battered body after your creator had tortured you, your defiant declarations that you will be free one day.

I remember your bittersweet smile when you became the wind.

You stole my heart and took it with you in the empty expanse of the wind blown field, where flowers wilt.

And, as I submerge myself in the memories of the sparse, sweet moments we'd shared, I hope to one day get my heart back, along with you, the only one who was and will be worthy of living in it.

I want to create new memories with you.


	17. 22 Day after tomorrow

A/N: I'm sorry so many entries are dialogue only, but I figured out I could use some practice with this type of writing, especially for this theme week. And since the entries are short I'm posting 3 of them at once, so I can have more time to not get to writing AU week

* * *

**22\. Day after tomorrow**

* * *

"Slay the fox!"

"What? No! Not again!"

"Shippou! We slay you!"

"Aargh! Miroku, Sango, save me!"

"I wonder what made him take off so suddenly..."

"Slay the fox!"

"Sango...! No, no, not my tail...! Aaah!"

"I think we should follow. I mean... Just in case."

"Good idea, my love."

"Slay fox, slay!"

"Hey! Don't you dare to leave me with the twins behind!"

"Oh, give me a moment, I'll take them. Here, you're free."

"Slay!"

"Ow!"

"Okay, baby, don't slay daddy. We're going to check where uncle Inu went."

"Yay! Inu! We go, we find Inu!"


	18. 23 Any AU Day

**23\. Any AU Day**

* * *

Let's make it quick. I posted a new chapter of Forest Spirit and it is huge. I guess it's going to be my entry for today, so go over to Forest Spirit and insert your flames there.


	19. 24 MythLegend AU

A/N: Bonus points if you recognize my inspiration for this.  
For this AU all hanyou are youkai, despite having a human parent.

* * *

**24\. Myth/Legend AU**

* * *

There were youkai here, once, when I was young. Where they went no one knows.

There were oni big like mountains and lurking between the cliffs, ookami hunting in well-organized packs in the forests. There were kitsune, playing tricks and running in the tall grass and fields.

Among them the most mysterious and deadly were inugami, the white unholy spirits, quiet like darkness and fast like lightning. They were the elusive, lethal killers and, according to the legends, leaders of all the youkai that tormented the lands.

My village was one of those battling the youkai. Mighty warriors, all of us, we knew how to fight with weapons made to defeat the youkai's great forces. We used blades and poison. We were cunning and trained from a very young age to push back the spirits and mononoke. The strongest of us possessed yet another weapon - their reiki. They led our villages against the youkai attacks, preventing the vile beasts from stealing our food, livestock and playing tricks on us. We all looked up to them, amazed by their wisdom and prowess.

Well, to all of them, but one.

Kagome was the runt of the family, She was lanky and short, not as fair and strong as her mother Midoriko, or even her cousin Kikyou. Everyone said that Midoriko should name her niece Kikyou the miko chieftess after herself, sine Kagome was not suited to fight.

It wasn't that Kagome didn't try. She was smart and fast on her feet, but somehow she never managed to kill a youkai, not even restrain a centipede woman for an hour. She tried to find a way around her lack of brute strength and immense reiki Higurashi tribe miko were known for.

She so desperately wanted to be included that she made a crossbow of her own design, claiming she could take down an inugami with it. She begged to be allowed to train at the Youkai Academy with other teens, including me, but her mother refused her time and time again.

During yet another youkai raid Midoriko found her daughter cowering between the paws of a saber tooth nekomata. She battle thed beast, and chared it away, before she took her heir to a safe location - the healing shop of Lady Kaede, where Kagome trained under the old woman's watchful eye. One, because the other had been lost to a youkai long time ago. It was just in time, because not too long afterwards from somewhere in the darkness surrounding the village came glowing yellow lights of an inugami attack. This was a serious thing, the flock had a leader and there was no telling if there would be many wounded or not. While most of the youkai were fierce and tricky to battle, inugami's youki blasts were easily the deadliest and fastest. The damn beasts were cunning and crafty, only kitsune could match their intelligence, but they couldn't put as much power behind their punches. All the villagers could do was to duck and hope the inugami wouldn't notice them.

"Inugami! Get down!" someone shouted as the youki blew up a shed.

From the safety of her shelter Kagome could see all of the other teens helping the warriors. my twin brother Kohaku and me, Miroku, Kikyou and Hojo, along with other young defenders of the island village that was our home. We carried around spare weapons, helped fight off the smaller youkai and put down the fires, poking fun at Kagome locked away with Kaede.

I believe that it were our taunts that finally made Kagome snap and sneak to the border of the village, unseen in the commotion of a battle. She found her crossbow and, upon seeing a glimpse of silver in the dim starlight, she shot at it.

She was caught soon afterwards, being found by a tanuki. Once more her mother came to her rescue and they had a heated argument. Kagome bragged about shooting an inugami, but no one believed that a weakling like her could actually hit the target in the darkness.

Still, Midoriko, after being persuaded by Kaede, finally allowed Kagome to join the Youkai Academy and learn under Kaede while the miko chieftess and other able bodied warriors went on yet another voyage to find the youkai den.

Too bad that Kagome no longer wanted to kill youkai.

Instead she wanted to learn more about inugami and if one could form a bond with the mighty beasts that lurked in the nigh.

A/N: I won't lie, I had this AU stuck in my head for more than a year now. If you are interested I might do a bigger story in this AU at some later time. I know I'd like to, so it's up to you, guys. 


	20. 25 HorrorZombie AU

**25\. Horror/Zombie AU**

* * *

Nothing made sense. Not since her boyfriend set himself on fire. She didn't know why he did that - the reason wasn't important came too late to save him, alarmed by the smoke coming out of the cave he was supposed to be exploring.

They'd tried to save him, bandage his horrid burns, despite the fact that the charred flesh had been practically peeling off of his bones. She still remembered his one remaining eye looking at her in a mixture of agony, insanity and guilt. He'd tried to talk, but all he'd managed had been some wheezing noises. He'd died soon afterwards and they'd sat outside of the cave, shocked and grieving. She had cried in her cousin's embrace, clinging to her desperately.

.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to have a fun get away in a small village in the middle of nowhere. They wanted to spend a few days camping in a forest near Sango's home village and just have some fun. Their costumes and larp weapons took up a half of Miroku's old pick up's pack.

At first it was great - they were walking around the camp dressed up, Kagome and herself practicing archery and teaching Miroku and Onigumo while Inuyasha and Sango geeked out over their real and foam blades.

Then Onigumo found a sick fox laying on a bank of a small stream nearby. He tried to help the animal, but got bit in the hand. It took Inuyasha smashing the animal in the head for it to loosen its grip on Onigumo's forearm. They cleaned the wound and used their medical kit to bandage it, but they wanted to take Onigumo to a hospital anyway. Their bad luck struck again when their car didn't want to run. Soothed by Onigumo's assurances that he felt fine they decided to go to Sango's village the first thing the next morning - it was already dark and it was easy to get lost in the woods.

Onigumo set himself on fire before the dawn came. They met the sunrise in tears, feeling guilty and confused, sorry for their friend. Kikyou didn't know what to do anymore, haunted by the hideous odor of half-burned half-rotten flesh.

That putrid stench and a weird wheezing noise was all the forewarning they got.

Kikyou lifted her puffy eyes from Kagome's shoulder just to see the creature limping out of the cave, bits and pieces of something Kikyou didn't want to name falling off of its form as it stumbled forwards.

"O-Onigumo...?" asked Miroku when his friend walked towards him, both hands outstretched, fingers curled like claws. Kikyou stared with wide eyes at the man they all thought was dead. He was no longer this handsome youth with thick wavy hair, his face black and full of cracks, Bandages and pieces of his peeled skin swayed about him as he moved. "Are you...?"

Onigumo stumbled yet again. Reflexively Miroku outstretched his own hand to support him.

.

Kikyou let out a choked sob as she remembered the scream of pain when Onigumo bit Miroku's hand. Not even Inuyasha, the strongest of them, could separate their hurting friend from the grip of the other man's teeth.

Now, a whole day after this horrid dawn, she was running, her bow and a handful of arrows all that she had.

How could everything go so wrong so fast?

She jumped out of the trees into a meadow and stopped, panting. She was no longer sure which was she was going and just prayed she could reach civilization and safety. Her body was exhausted after hours without sleep or rest, without food.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw one of her friends being hurt or turning against the remaining people.

Miroku with a gaping hole in thee palm of his hand, stalking Kagome, who was trying to get away. Inuyasha getting tackled down by both other men and crying in pain, telling them to run as he kicked and punched the relentless attackers clawing at his stomach and chest.

Sango weeping as she bashed Miroku's head with a hammer time and time again, her boyfriend's hands slowly going limp from where they clutched her throat, his face hid on her shoulder.

When Inuyasha had sacrificed himself to save Kagome and had tell them to run, the girls did just that, barely stopping at the camp to grab whatever came into their hands first. Then they had ran, trying to get to Sango's village.

Sango'd been tackled by Miroku near a clearing just like the one Kikyou was in right now. She'd killed her boyfriend before he could choke her. When she'd freed herself from under his finally still body she was covered in blood and it had took a while for Kikyou to realize that it had been partially her own blood, coming out of a bite mark on her shoulder, hidden under her hair. When they realized that she had been bitten it had been already too late.

The forest around her was as eerily quiet and still as it had been when Sango'd went insane and had jumped on Kagome. Kikyou'd been up ahead, but before she'd had a chance to run back and help her friend, Onigumo and Inuyasha'd ran out of the woods.

"No! Please, no! Inuyasha!" Kikyou hugged herself. The screams of her cousin were long gone, but she still could hear them

Kagome's body'd stopped moving soon after she had called out her boyfriend's name, but Kikyou'd never seen it - she had been already running, knowing that there was no help.

Was she going to die just like the others? Why were they going insane and biting at each other? What had made them this way? Kikyou knew she wouldn't get answers. She also knew she would never see her friends normal again.

In the depths of her terrorized, frantic mind, she prayed she wouldn't see them again. And she felt guilty. She couldn't help them.

"I don't want to die..." she whimpered and started to walk towards the other side of the meadow. She just wanted for everything to be back to normal, she wanted to wake up from this nightmare, to cuddle with Onigumo and forget about all of this, listen to her friends laughter and...

A stench she now recognized wafted towards her and made her thoughts scatter. Like a hunted animal she looked around and saw that she no longer was alone.

Just a couple of meters behind her stood Inuyasha. He looked like a monster, his shirt torn and bloodied, his stomach no longer this easy to look at. Kikyou felt an urge to vomit - not for the first time during the last few days - when she realized that she was looking at his guts spilling out of the torn muscles and skin of his abs.

His face was ghastly gray and there was no glint in his eyes, no trademark smirk curling up the corners of his mouth. His jaw was hanging, a weird whine came out of him when she looked at him. He outstretched his hand and took a step towards her.

Without thinking Kikyou notched one of her arrows and fired at the boy she considered almost-cousin-in-law.

It was not a safe arrow, it had an actual point that could pierce things instead of a foam head. Inuyasha wheezed when the arrow hit his chest and pinned him to the tree behind him. His head lowered for a moment. Kikyou gasped when she realized that it had to go through his heart. But then the boy looked up again, his hands reaching towards the arrow shaft.

Kikyou didn't want to watch him free himself, it was her only chance. Without hesitation she turned around and ran through the tall grass and weeds growing in the meadow,

"No!" she cried out when she saw Onigumo leaping at her from where he had been crouched in the grass, his hands reaching for her. She jumped to the other side and shrieked again when she saw her poor cousin, her throat ripped to shreds, running straight at her.

Was she going to die now?

"Don't stop!" she heard an unfamiliar voice from somewhere in the distance. She didn't look towards it, too focused on dodging Onigumo and Kagome. Then she heard a bang she knew only from action movies.

And another one.

And another.

She looked back and saw her three pursuers on the ground, motionless. Only then she turned towards the noise and sobbed.

Hidden in the tall grass was a dirt road. And in the middle of this road stood a big car. A man was sitting behind the wheel, keeping the engine running, while six other men emerged from the vehicle.

"Are you unharmed? They didn't bite you, right?" called out the same voice and Kikyou could now attach it to a face of a man with a long black braid. He stood between a dude in a rainbow colored jacket and one with a scarf wrapped around his head - all three of them had guns.

Mutely she shook her head.

"Cool! Come with us then!" he waved for her to come closer, all three of them visibly relaxed now. The others smiled at her briefly, but their attention was mostly on the forest around them.

"Don't worry, darling, we're survivors just like you!" encouraged the one with the rainbow colored jacket.

"We should move fast if we want to reach the hideout before sundown," added the one with the scarf.

Kikyou walked towards them on unfeeling legs. She felt so heavy when the adrenaline was seeping out of her system. She wasn't sure she could trust those people, but at least they weren't trying to kill her.

When she climbed on the pack of the car she found a few more people, curled in balls of terror and looking at her warily. The one with the jacket - Jakotsu - entered the pack with her, his friends taking places on top of it or with the driver. He gave the other survivors a warm, soothing smile.

"I know it sucks," he said. "But we're going to survive it. Promise."

Kikyou wanted so badly to believe in his words.

For the last time she glanced back where she could still see the bodies of her friends and family spread in the tall grass.

She really wanted to believe him.


	21. 26 Soulmate AU

A/N: A word of warning. I'm not particularly fond of the soulmate bond thing, so yeah. I tried to do my best.  
On the side note - yesterday I posted two entries for day 24 and 25, check them out if you missed them.

* * *

**26\. Soulmate AU**

* * *

Yup, it was official now. Soulmates sucked.

Big time.

That was the conclusion one hanyou Inuyasha came to as he hung from a back of a running horse and watched the forest and hills landscape move by.

Did the gods and ancestors of his noble parents have no mercy on his - usually... well, alright, occasionally - innocent self?

Did his soulmate have to be a fierce miko with will of adamant, a right hook of a mountain ape and a string of spelled kotodama no nenju, currently wrapped securely around his neck and rendering his immense power useless?

He just had no choice, he had to accept his fate, the fate of a mated man, bound to a woman he didn't know yet. He could only hope they could work things out before they drove each other insane.

He lowered his head in defeat, his cheek brushing against the exposed skin of her leg.

Hm, it was so smooth. And it smelled nice too, of some flowery soap.

One ear swiveled towards her when he heard her call out to a friend in the distance. Her voice was confident and nice.

"Yeah, I hunted down my soulmate!" the girl announced, reminding Inuyasha about that particular event in his not that far past.

"That's great, Kagome, I have my own at the camp!" cheered the other girl.

A hand patted Inuyasha's behind., causing his eyes to bulge out at the sudden, unfamiliar touch. "We're going to be home soon, koinu."

"Ugh," he grunted.

He hated soulmates.

Especially the bossy wenches sneaky enough to catch him and strong enough to hold him down. 


	22. 28 Modern AU

A/N: You know, I didn't write the entry for the Disney AU day because I was busy writing Forest Spirit when I had some free time. If you want to read a fairy tale Disney-ish AU from me you can check out Adorable Curse. My best Modern AU story is Coffee Break, but I did my best to at least make this one enjoyable.  
Ah, yeah. My entry for the Selfie Day will be posted later today.

* * *

**28\. Modern AU**

* * *

Drowsily he looked out of the window of his tiny kitchen. The world outside looked as grumpy and unwilling to wake up as he did.

'Ding!'

His ear twitched to where his phone made the noise. He put it on the table as he came in in his usual morning zombie shuffle to the kitchen to make his first coffee.

'Ding! Ding! Ding!'

With a huff he reached for the phone. It was obvious someone was up at this - he glanced to the clock to confirm it was 7,30 am - ungodly hour

The reason for him being so tired and groggy slept happily in the bedroom of their shared accommodation. Since they both had an afternoon shift today they had used the opportunity to have some fun.

Namely binge watch first the newest season of She-Ra and then The Dark Crystal.

Gods, they really should stop binge watching things when they had a free day. Maybe next time they could exert some restraint and split the shows in less taxing parts.

Inuyasha grabbed his phone and looked at skekLach and skekOf on his wallpaper.

Yeah, fat chance.

Not with Kagome. The girl somehow always found a way to lure him into new shows and then played them on a playlist. Before he knew it he was shouting "Go, Scorpia!" and it was 2 am.

And there was the new season of The Dragon Prince on Kagome's checklist hanging on the fridge door..

'Ding!'

The tune brought him back from the dark musings and the hanyou unlocked his phone with a swipe of his finger.

Yup, the idiot was up, alright.

'Have your daily dose of your goddaughters' cuteness!'

And under that overly cheerful words were at least five photos of the idiot's twins They were smiling and playing with their parents and their cat. Both Sango and Miroku looked well-rested, full of energy and wide awake.

'By Thra and the honor of Grayskull, perish in hell,' the hanyou typed with one hand, sipping his coffee.


	23. 29-30 Selfie Day

A/N: I hate writing about myself. There's nothing interesting to write anyway. So for Selfie days I always try to do something different.  
Here you will find my own thoughts about my stories. Feel free to share which ones you like or dislike and why.  
Also - Modern AU Day entry was posted earlier today, if you missed it you might want to check it out.

Thank you all for the splendid fun that is Inuvember! Thanks for the artists who dedicated their time to create all sorts of fun things. Thanks for the team that oversaw the even for the entire month. And thanks for all the fandom bats and newbies who came to watch, read and show their support in any other way. 

* * *

**29-30. Selfie Day**

* * *

Adorable Curse (43923 words)  
This story sprouted from a Barks chapter. I just wanted to make Inuyasha a Disney princess and well, the idea grew into a big story that is a mix of many fairy tales and a bunch of other funny things. It was fun to write.

An Anniversary (3167 words)  
It was a nice fluffy story to write. I really enjoyed the idea that the same day meant to them two different things.

A Painful Lesson (481 words)  
Ah, this was one of my first posted stories. I was anxious, but the idea was too funny not to share with others.

A Visit (1392 words)  
Another of my early stories. It was just so fluffy.

Barks (143321 words)  
My most crazy collection of shorts. I usually stick to humor and fluff. I enjoy writing new little stories as often as I can, so I get practice. Besides it's easy to write shorts during my breaks - and for you to read them whenever you want to.  
Thanks to my readers this story won the FC's 2nd quarter 2019 Best Serial Fic award. Still can't believe it that my story won something.

Better (1158 words)  
A story of one pun. You get it - 'one'. I literally cackled when I wrote it.

Bite (3567 words)  
I often pick up scenarios and motives that are in the fandom and tweak them. Here I went after bites as mating marks. I have my own headcanon about youkai mating, but so far it hasn't been written in any of my stories because somehow the nsfw bits always are ahead of me. I call this 'fleeing pwp syndrome'.

Busy Moonless Night (2023 words)  
Ah, this was fun to write. The idea seemed to be just right and I was surprised Kagome didn't come up with something similar.

Coffee Break (34593 words)  
It sprouted from Barks. And, somehow, I managed to pull off a Modern AU that doesn't suck much. Besides it was fun to tweak the High School AU.

Dog Guardian (41916 words  
One of my most favorite stories of mine. I really hope it will turn out the way I want. I have really cool plans for it. I try to make it a rather light story, full of wonder and mysteries luring around.

Family (1219 words)  
Ah, one of my earliest ones. A funny play at the family thing.

Fan and Fur - SessKagu Weekend 2019 (4126 words)  
It was a bit of a challenge not to write InuKag for once.

Flowers on the Wind (34515 words)  
This is a story I have much affection for. I wanted to make a court romance story, with some InuKag badassery on the side.  
Now, the story has a new author and I hope to read it until it's complete.

Forest Spirit (130340 words)  
Literally my baby. I wrote an oneshot, got attached to it and the idea of my own Feudal AU.  
Still, seeing how many people enjoy it, was a bit overwhelming at first and I got really anxious it wouldn't be good enough for you.  
It's a mix of fluff and fights, with many motives from the canon twisted to fir this new narration.

Fresh Stuff - Inuvember 2017 (15307 words)  
Fresh Stuff - Inuvember 2018 (16159 words)  
Fresh Stuff - Inuvember 2019 (1947 words)  
I love Inuvember. It's a fun challenge to write stories daily and have a prompt list to follow. And the best part is that I can see what other people write for the same prompts, so I can see their points of view.

Further Seducing (1094 words)  
I like plot twists and How to Seduce series is fun to play around with. Hope I will have more fun ideas for more seduction oneshots.

Fuzzy Fluffy Furry Ears - InuKag Week 2018 (6230 words)  
Fuzzy Fluffy Furry Ears - InuKag Week 2019 (6053 words)  
I'm guilty of being a hopeless InuKag shipper.

Hanyou Seducing (1645 words)  
I rally liked how they changed into hanyou and confused the poor boys. Still, this story could be handled better, so maybe I will rewrite it one day.

He Said All (8864 words)  
This was a lot of fun! I mean - the whole idea was so neat! Of course it sprouted from a Barks idea, that was typed as 'Kagome and Kikyou each hold a ramen cup and Inu has to choose'. It kinda went it's own way when I started writing it, but I like this way better.

His Brother's Sword (2621 words)  
Another story I really like. I don't usually like the 'final battle' stories, but I think I managed to make this one a really cool one. I like the atmosphere and Myouga's point of view as he walks across the battlefield.

How To Forget A Nightmare (1404 words)  
Miroku is the hardest for me to grasp of the whole gang. But I like to include him and when I have an idea that can help flesh out his character and bonds between the group I just had to try write it.

How To Seduce a Miko (1647 words)  
I literally cackled typing this one. And the title, it is such a clickbait :D

I fear the New Moon (401 words)  
One of my early fics. I'm not as fond of it as I was, but I think it's still decent.

Kagomella (2776 words)  
Yeah, after Adorable Curse I guess it's obvious I like to tweak fairy tales.

Lemony Goodness (11633 words)  
Remember what I said about the 'fleeing pwp syndrome'? This collection exists for me to battle it. I like to challenge myself with various scenarios and prompts, so I decided to make a collection where I could put my more nsfw attempts at writing.  
I guess I'm doing a decent job, InuBlanket got nominated for the Feudal Connection award 1st quarter 2019.

Music association (539 words)  
I really liked to dedicate an instrument to a person, but beside of that I'm not that fond of this one.

Plum Blossoms (805 words)  
I like the whole 'planning things that will never be' thing. It's so bittersweet.

Roped Into Helping (5647 words)  
Another story that suffered from the 'fleeing pwp syndrome'. It was going to be a juicy oneshot, but a sudden fluffy plot grew over its naughtiness. I might one day make an alternative in the Lemony Goodness collection if you want me to.

Satin Slippers (4444 words)  
Yup, I did a second Cinderella tweak. Why, you may ask? For one - I forgot I did it with InuKag in Kagomella. For second it was yet another failed attempt at pwp. like Roped Into Helping.  
But it was very fun to write anyway.

Separated (2732 words)  
I tried to write some decent MirSan and also play around with the split up team.

Sharing Blanket (1581 words)  
See? I did a blanket fic too. Told you, I like to play around with cliches.

Shini-dama-chuu's Maiden (472 words)  
I'm not very fond of this one, but the idea for it could be fun. I guess I could've done it better.

Sweet Gifts (4905 words)  
It's kinda a Valentine's Day special I guess. I usually don't do them at least not around the time when they should be posted.

Tessaiga Fails (5732 words)  
Goodness, this was fun to write! I'm still working on the sequel to this. I got bored of Inuyasha going cave man while transformed into his youkai self, so I went the other way.

The Beads (9632 words)  
A failed attempt at Gang AU. And at nsfw thing too. But we got an interesting Cult AU I guess. It was fun to write. I really like Shippou's character in this one.

The Continuity of Time (4075 words)  
Honestly, I forgot about this one and now had to reread it. It happens a lot to me. But for this story forgetting about its existence was quite fitting. It is a neat one, when you remember :D

The Fourteenth Day (2622 words)  
We can call it a Valentine's day special,. But it's much better than the other one.

The Great Detective (19758 words)  
Boy, this was fun to write. I enjoyed the whole thing way too much, so it got way longer than it had been planned.

The Maze of the Matchmaker (3089 words)  
I know, I know, there's still no second chapter to this. I have a bit of it drafted, but I really don't feel like writing it anymore. I mean it looks OK as it is. I planned on the second chap for years and now I feel a bit guilty about it, but yeah.

The Musashi Treasure (2555 words)  
Ah, a good one. I really like the prompt that was sent my way and the story turned out nicely, I think.

They were lucky (817 words)  
It was funny to write, but it isn't anything big.

What Unites Us All (1091 words)  
This is, imho, an overlooked gem. Really. Just go and check it out - it's hilarious.

When A Weary Hanyou Slumbers (1230 words)  
It's pretty OK, but I had better oneshots. It's amusing, but nothing special. 


End file.
